Mushroom Kingdom Peril
by bboy091
Summary: The Shroom Festival has begun, and Mario is announcing some big news. Before he does, Bowser swoops in and kidnaps Peach once again! This is no ordinary adventure for the hero, for it is filled with action, love, friendship, betrayal, and, of course, a Yoshi here and there. *Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Mario's Retirement

Mushroom Kingdom Peril

Chapter 1: Mario's Retirement

It was a busy day in Mushroom Kingdom, due to the ever so famous Shroom Festival held every year coming up. The Toads and Toadettes scrambled about with boxes, flowers, decorations, and such; frantically yet perfectly decorating the Square. After all, there were only a few more hours until the festival began!

Beside all the Toads and Toadettes scrambling, there was one person the most nervous: Mario. Mario, ever since the return of the kidnapped Princess Peach, was a hero and god in the citizens' eyes. Yet, Mario was especially nervous. He was going to announce in his speech for the festival he was going to retire fighting Bowser and protecting the kingdom. And Mario knew the people would _not _be happy with the change.

Inside Peach's Castle, it was organized chaos, so to speak. Toadsworth (the father figure to Princess Peach and basically head of castle) scrambled around, checking every door and chamber for the Princess. Finally, after many trials and errors, he came to her bedroom chamber, creaked open the door, and silently watched Princess Peach comb her long, blonde hair.

"Princess," he began, "why must you _always_ look so beautiful?" the Princess blushed. She responded dryly, "Toadsworth, why must you look so old?" They both gave a good laugh, and Toadsworth grabbed her crown. As he placed it on her head, he said "You must be exceptionally nervous. _You know who _will be there, for sure." Peach nodded. You see, _you know who _is the notorious villain and criminal mastermind: Bowser.

Bowser seemed to show up at every festival in the Mushroom Kingdom, a wise decision, due to the large crowds. He nearly had the kingdom and Princess all to himself when he was hooked on "taking the girl and running to space" idea, but during the festival, he made his presence known when he uprooted the whole castle, "busting" the surprise and confusion factor in the plan. Now, he was wiser, and had a plan.

Mario quietly waited behind the glass double doors, which opened to the castle's announcement balcony, which overlooked all of Mushroom Square. Two Toad servants approached the doors, nodded to Mario, and opened them.

The crowd went wild. Mario waved to the crowd and pointed at random Toads, like a pop star out on stage. He advanced to the microphone, and pulled out his speech. He said:

"My dearest citizens, I understand you all have traveled long distances to be a part of the Shroom Festival. I am grateful to see you all come out and celebrate with us. But before I open the festivities, I have some news… I have decided to retire from crime fighting and-"

A petrifying shriek came from inside the castle. Mario turned and saw the Clown Car disappear, with Bowser and Princess Peach in it.

The crowd was crazy. Toad guards tried to calm them all, but it was no use. The festival was cancelled, and the kingdom put in full lockdown. Magikoopas then swarmed the air, casting spells on Toads and Toadettes. Kamek, the leader of the army, circled the castle, spitting out orders and trying to find Mario. There was one problem; Mario had already gone to save Peach.


	2. Chapter 2: Indestructible Duo

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story. Written purely for fun.

Chapter 2: Indestructible Duo

Mario was running as fast as he possibly could, sweat pouring down his face. He couldn't let the princess get kidnapped again! Mario focused on the Clown Car just ahead of him. He could hear Peach screaming. He could also hear Bowser cackling.

Toadsworth watched from a window in the castle, everyone rushing around, desperately searching for Mario or some hero to save the princess.

"You're nervous." A familiar voice said, scaring Toadsworth half to death. He whirled around to find Yoshi, standing in the shadows.

"Ahem. Oh, uh, hello Mr. Yoshi. A pleasant surprise to see you." Yoshi stood like a statue, still in the corner. Yoshi responded, "Mario. You're nervous about Mario."

Toadsworth shook his head, "If you want something from me, please, do tell now. I don't have time for this. A kingdom must be run!" Yoshi stepped out of the shadows,

"I've seen him leave. He is after Bowser, who has the princess." Toadsworth looked out the window again. Toadsworth replied, "So he's off to save the princess?!"

Yoshi nodded, "I can help. I'll find him and help him save her." Toadsworth nodded. Yoshi continued, "I can't guarantee satisfactory results. But-"

"You seem darker than usual." Toadsworth interrupted.

"I'm simply here to do my job, help the hero who wants to retire. If I can convince him not to retire, _I _have a job, being a sidekick, and _you _have a guard guarding the kingdom."

"Well, in that case, go find Mario and help him on his quest. I need to find a monarch who can lead the kingdom during Peach's absence."

"May I suggest Princess Daisy? Of Sarassaland? She _is _a monarch and _is _best friends with Peach." Before Toadsworth could answer, Yoshi dashed out of the room.

"Princess Daisy…" He muttered.

Mario had slowed down. He was losing energy, and needed a place to rest. He stopped in a murky jungle, filled with Goomba and Koopa lurking about. _Not the best place to stop, _he thought to himself, _but it'll do. _

He found a nice tree to lie under, and quickly fell asleep. In what seemed like seconds to Mario, he was awoken by the rush of water. He jolted up on his feet, ready to fight.

To his surprise, Yoshi was standing in front of him, cheekily grinning. Mario ran up and hugged him, realizing the water was Yoshi's tongue.

"Yoshi! What are you doing here?!" Mario said, still hugging Yoshi.

"I've come to help you on your quest!" Yoshi replied. The duo soon set off on their journey to Bowser's Castle, in hopes of finding the princess.

The Square was quiet in Mushroom Kingdom. Every Toad and Toadette, every citizen, waiting for their 'temporary' ruler.

Just then, a carriage, decked out in daisies and orange circled The Square. Inside the carriage, a beautiful yet distressed princess. The citizens in The Square peer in the carriage, only to find a girl, with her head down, seeming _very_ upset.

Toadsworth burst open the large double doors to Peach's Castle and scurried down the steps to where the carriage had stopped.

"Princess Daisy," he said, watching her get helped out of the cart by her guards. "we all would like to thank you for helping out the Mushroom Kingdom… Without you, this place would be thrown into chaos."

"I see it already has." Daisy answered, looking around at the debris from Kamek's storm. Daisy turned to the people, now in one large group, and bowed her head.

Princess Daisy was now ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion

*Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters or anything! Written purely for fun! :)

Chapter 3: Invasion

Princess Daisy was stuck in another boring meeting about pressing topics on Mushroom Kingdom, especially Princess Peach's abduction. Daisy yawned and stared out the window, slumping over in her (or Peach's) throne.

"Princess Daisy, what do _you _think we should do about Princess Peach's abduction?" A noble Toad questioned, noticing her withdrawal from the discussion.

"Why don't we _search for her_ instead of sitting around and plotting all these strategies we know won't _ever_ work?" Daisy snarled.

All of the nobles straightened up. "Meeting adjourned." Toadsworth announced quickly, and the Toads flooded out of the throne room.

Daisy sighed loudly and started on her way out. Toadsworth caught up to her and slammed the doors to the throne room, trapping him and her inside the room. "Is this how you treat _your _nobles in _your _kingdom?" Toadsworth hissed.

"Maybe if I could go _home, _we would find out." Daisy replied. It was true; Daisy longed to go home to see her family and rule over her kingdom. Toadsworth couldn't see eye to eye with her,

"You have agreed to stay in Mushroom Kingdom until Peach's return."

"What if she never does?" Daisy snapped. Toadsworth fell back in astonishment, "I expect more from you, being her best friend and all…" Toadsworth sadly whispered. He cracked open the door and slipped away, leaving Daisy alone in thought.

* * *

Mario and Yoshi were taking a break. Their quest to Bowser's castle was nearly complete, and they were in The Valley of Bowser.

"Do you really think we can save her, Mario?" Yoshi asked. Mario nodded firmly, "Of course!"

"Me too." Yoshi replied. They were both snacking on some fruit they pilfered in the Forest of Illusion. Mario took a big bite, and felt the Earth tremendously shake.

"What is that?!" Yoshi yelled, pointing to the sky. The Koopa Clown Car emerged from behind the castle. Then, thousands of Magikoopas swarmed out of every window and door of the castle, each carrying Koopa Troopas holding Bom-ombs.

Mario and Yoshi sprang up, but all they could do was watch.

Bowser and his army were headed to Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Princess Daisy was sitting at her desk, writing a note to her parents about how she was and what was going on.

She was writing the word love, to wrap up her letter, and her pen started to shake. Was it her hand? No, the desk was shaking. No, the _room. _Daisy frantically ran to the door and out into the hall. The whole castle was shaking.

Toadsworth was also frantically panicking. He and Daisy met half way in one of the corridors, "What do we do?" Toadsworth screamed in fright. Just then, Bowser's cackle could be heard, muffled in the distance.

"Surround the castle in guards, every soldier should either be protecting the castle or the square." Daisy spat out, and Toadsworth continuously nodded, his legs shaking.

Others came in to hear the lecture from Daisy. One noble raised his voice and said, "Shouldn't _we _evacuate? We _do _lead these people! For God's sake woman, think of us!" Daisy was speechless. She lifted one finger and said,

"You rich snobs think only of yourselves? For once, do something for your people! _I _lead this kingdom now, buddy. Now, each of you will notify an officer to have the soldiers stationed… Now go." The nobles, paralyzed in fear, just stood there. Daisy cracked, "_I SAID GO." _The nobles scurried away.

* * *

Bowser lined up the thousands of Magikoopas. Kammy Koopa flew up beside the Clown Car and said, "All are ready for invasion." Bowser nodded slowly, relishing the moment. _He _will finally be able to rule and command both Mushroom Kingdom _and _Koopa Land.

Peach was tied and gagged in the car. She could only helplessly wait for the invasion to start. Kammy looked down and stared at her.

She said, "My poor princess, sitting here and feeling left out." She evilly grinned, "Lord Bowser! I have a _splendid _idea! Why don't we allow the princess to say a speech?" Bowser, confused, answered, "A speech? What kind? What for?!"

"My lord, she _deserves _it. Having stripped away from her rightful place on her throne and thrown into a damp, dark room to sit for days, I think it's the least we could do. Consider it a _premade, forced, opening ceremony for the invasion speech." _

Bowser caught on to the plan, "Oh, we confuse both the soldiers and citizens by having her speak peace and love for the land, trick them into thinking she's going to return, and attack! Brilliant, Kammy! Well done!"

* * *

Princess Daisy went out onto the balcony, and stared at the sky. She saw nothing but storm clouds. (The army waiting to attack was behind the castle) Daisy then looked down to find hundreds of citizens waiting for answers.

"Citizens," she started, "I have absolutely no clue what is going on. Good day." Daisy walked off the balcony and back into the castle, leaving the crowd confused and angry.

Suddenly, complete quiet. Nothing was shaking, no one was talking. It was the calm before the storm—invasion that is—. Daisy burst back onto the balcony.

The Clown Car made its way down, hovering over the people in the square. Peach emerged, the gag off, and weights tied to her feet. (But the crowd didn't see that weight detail) After the crowd cheered, she started the premade and completely fake speech,

"Citizens, I haven't seen the light of day until now, so forgive me if I cry… I am pleased to announce my return home. I would like to thank you all for the patience and hope, it was much appreciated. But, I must now say goodbye."

The crowd, in unison, repeated, "Goodbye?" Bowser's head popped out of the car, causing uproar in the crowd. He tied Peach again, and the Magikoopas swarmed.

Explosions went off left and right. Koopa Troopas were taking prisoners. It was chaos. Peach's Castle was being completely invaded through the use of the Magikoopas' magic and the Koopa Troopa soldiers.

Daisy was no coward in times of hardship. She fought off some of the Koopa who tried to capture her. She was losing her stamina, and fast. A familiar _waa hoo_ was heard from the distance. "Mario?!" Daisy blurted. Almost instantly, the red capped plumber flew in on the green, dinosaur steed.

Bowser hovered high above the ground. He ducked into the car and faced Peach, "And now, my sweet, you may watch your kingdom die." Peach was revolted. Bowser picked her up and held her over the car. Everywhere she looked, there was chaos. Bowser bellowed, "Princess Peach meet Kooptopia."

"Not if I can help it!" A familiar voice yelled. Mario swooped up, using the feather power up, and rammed the car, sending Bowser spinning off.

Mario wasn't finished yet. He flew over to, now dazed, Bowser and finished him off by sending the car all the way to Dry Dry Desert. Mario managed to grab Peach during all this.

* * *

Now realizing the boss was gone, the Koopa invasion was finished. The Koopas and Magikoopas scrambled away. The war was over. The good had won.

_ The story is __not __over. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Peace is RestoredEpilogue

Chapter 4: Peace Is Restored

After the invasion was over, Peach was returned to safety in her castle. All of Mushroom Kingdom seemed to be in The Square the following morning, waiting for any news.

Princess Daisy stepped out on the balcony, and scanned the crowd. She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. She said:

"Mushroom Kingdom, we are pleased to announce Princess Peach has returned to her castle safely. An invasion was made by the evil Bowser and his nasty Koopa Troop. But, peace has been restored to the land, and we will not see Bowser in a very long time. There is someone who I want to thank…"

Daisy turned around and ushered Mario onto the balcony. He took off his hat and bowed to the crowd. Everyone started to applaud—no—cheer for the hero.

Mario then said, "Some time ago, at the festival, I announced I was going to retire… But, I think I'm gonna be around for a _very _long time!"

The crowd, now jumping up and down, cheered him on. They started chanting, "Mario! Mario! Mario!"

Peach burst through the doors, twirled Mario around, and kissed him.

Epilogue

Princess Daisy hugged Princess Peach. Peach whispered, "Thank you, Daisy. This kingdom needed a ruler like you."

"I suppose. I need to get back to _my _kingdom now. They need me now." She turned to Toadsworth and gave him her hand. He kissed it and simply nodded his head. Daisy hugged Mario and patted Yoshi on the head.

Daisy boarded the carriage. She waved to Peach and Mario. The horses started moving, and the carriage rode off into the sunset.

Mario turned to Peach and said, "She was something… It takes a lot of guts to step into ruling a whole kingdom. Back in Sarassaland, her father still rules, and she just watches."

Peach nodded in agreement, "Daisy will make a great ruler someday."

Mario and Peach joined hands and walked back into the castle.

_The End_


End file.
